Als alleen meeuwen nog belangrijk zijn
by eyeseemore
Summary: Drieluik. Een man op een verlaten strand, een vrouw in nood en enkele meeuwen die geen flauw benul hebben van hun belangrijke rol. Vriendschap Severus/Hermelien
1. Alsof de wereld vergaat

_**Alsof de wereld vergaat en niemand op je let..**_

_Behalve twee meeuwen…_

Met het vallen van de regen werd de herfst ingeluid en begon het landschap te veranderen. Alles werd grijzer, rustiger en het weer werd grauwer. Regen veranderde in sneeuw terwijl de dagen korter werden en het eindelijk donker werd wanneer de lessen waren afgelopen. Daarna veranderde het weer, het werd warmer en april meldde zich met een lichte bries die, wanneer je aan het strand was, zeer aangenaam kon zijn.

De man in de bungalow was altijd alleen aan het strand en hij verwenste het moment dat april het jaar verliet en mei en juni hun intrede maakten. Puur en alleen omdat hij dan niet meer alleen zou zijn. Omdat het donker zou verdwijnen en hij zichtbaar zou worden. Soms.

Een tweetal meeuwen liepen langs het lichaam dat aangespoeld aan het strand lag. Ze keken niet op of om, het interesseerde hen niet. Het vormde geen gevaar en ze gingen verder, op zoek naar iets eetbaars, naar iets wat op voedsel zou lijken om dan terug te keren naar hun familie, warm en veel.

De kustwacht vond de ochtend erna alleen een verlaten boot, haalden hem in en bedachten dat de eigenaar tijdens het noodweer van de avond ervoor, vergeten was een extra knoop te leggen. Diegene zou de morgen erna in paniek wel langskomen, verzekerde de hoofdkapitein zijn stagiaire, dat gebeurde altijd. Het was een klein dorp en het zou niet de eerste keer zijn. Soms alarmeerden vissers de verlaten boot of brachten ze die zelfs terug. Men kende elkaar. Niemand was onbekend.

Een eenzame uil streek neer op zijn venster en hij lette er niet op, hij had belangrijkere zaken te doen. De spreuken om zijn kleine bungalow waren weer eens verdwenen en hij mopperde. Met zijn staf zwaaide hij om zich heen en voor een buitenstaander had hij net zo goed met zijn hond kunnen spelen. De bruine herder sprong om hem heen en draaide rondjes. Hij wilde naar buiten.

'Richard, blijf!' De man keek de hond even aan, deze gehoorzaamde meteen. Langzaam zocht hij naar zijn jas en bekeek enkele instrumenten die daarin zaten, hij controleerde ze en gebaarde naar de hond om mee te komen.

De zee was onrustig en de hond vermaakte zich prima met het zand en de stok die zijn baas hem nu en dan toewierp. Het leek een rustig tafereel. Een eenzame passant met zijn hond, die hem liefdevol uitliet. De man was echter net zo onrustig als de zee. Misschien nog wel erger. Heel misschien wist de man dat zijn dag nog erger zou worden dan dat hij al was. Deze gedachte schudde hij echter van zich af en hij liet de wind door zijn hoofd gaan, zodat deze leeg was. De enige manier overigens. Om hem nog leeg te krijgen.

De meeuwen waren al voor de derde keer langs het lichaam gelopen en besloten het van dichterbij te gaan bekijken. Het lag er nu al een hele dag, het zou nu al helemaal niet meer schadelijk zijn. Misschien had dat ding voedsel bij zich … ze hadden niet veel gevonden die dag.

De kustwachter had al twee dagen niets gehoord over de boot die hij had binnengehaald en hij begon zich nu zorgen te maken. Na een telefoontje met de dichtstbijzijnde kustwacht had hij vernomen dat niemand het bootje had gezien en dat het misschien van het verre eiland zou kunnen komen. Ook dat was niet zeker. Zijn vrouw had hem verteld dat hij het maar met rust moest laten en dat het wel goed zou komen. Dat idee had hij echter niet meer. Wie weet zou er wat gebeurd zijn met de eigenaar en hadden ze dat niet gezien. Dat was niet goed voor hun reputatie. Een reddingsbrigade werd erop uit gestuurd, maar niemand kon wat vinden. Wat overigens ook niet raar was met dit weer, dat wist iedere kustbewoner. Dit was geen weer om te varen, laat staan dat je lichamen terug zou vinden. Dan moesten ze al een veiligheidsvest dragen.

De meeuwen wisten dat het ding geen veiligheidsvest droeg. Al wisten ze niet eens hoe zoiets eruit zou moeten zien, maar dat dan weer terzijde. Ze zouden het toch aan niemand kunnen vertellen. Wie zou nu een groepje meeuwen vertrouwen? Ze konden niet eens praten. Zelfs dat gaf hen geen bezorgd gevoel, ze dachten er gewoonweg niet over na. Dat zijn alleen gedachten die wij mensen kunnen hebben. Het enige waar de twee meeuwen aandachten die al drie dagen langs het ding waren gelopen, was voedsel. Voedsel voor hun familie.


	2. Je dacht nooit meer alleen te zijn

_**Als je dacht dat je nooit meer alleen zou zijn.**_

_Op wat vriendelijke voorbijgangers na. _

'Richard,' zijn stem was net hard genoeg om twee meeuwen, vrienden van onze eerdere meeuwen, op te laten vliegen, maar de hond wilde niet luisteren. De man wilde niet opgemerkt worden door de kustwacht, die de laatste paar dagen verdraaid veel uit waren gevaren. 'Bij Merlijn,' mompelde hij. Hij was allang niet meer zenuwachtig, die tijd was voorbij. Al was hij wel bang dat iemand hem was komen opzoeken en hem niet zou hebben gevonden.

De twee meeuwen, vrienden van onze eerdere meeuwen, waren vol schrik opgevlogen en eigenlijk ook op zoek naar voedsel. Ze waren, zonder dat ze het zelf beseften, op zoek gegaan naar hun vrienden en zagen hen bij het ding zitten. Ook zonder voedsel. Dat zouden hun vrouwen niet leuk vinden als ze thuis kwamen, zeer zeker niet.

'Richard, hier!' Hij waagde nog een poging voordat de kustwacht hem zou horen, maar de hond luisterde niet. Hij zuchtte nog een keer en liep in de richting waar zijn dierbare viervoeter naartoe gerend was. Boven hem hoorde hij het gepiep van meeuwen, waar hij geen aandacht aan besteedde. Niet interessant genoeg om nerveus van te worden. Meeuwen zouden hem toch niets doen. Meeuwen waren in zijn visie niet interessant. Beestjes die niet of nauwelijks dachten.

'Richard, kom hier!' Hij liet bijna een vloek aan zijn mond ontsnappen, maar bedacht zich; dat was niet zijn stijl en zette er een stevige pas in. Een pas die leek op zijn oude tred, het was meer voortschrijden dan lopen. Vanuit de verte leek het alsof de man zweefde en was het nauwelijks zichtbaar dat hij zich door het mulle zand verplaatste.

De vier meeuwen hadden al een tijdje niets meer van mensen vernomen, totdat een of ander raar dier langs kwam. Het maakte veel geluid waardoor het leek alsof de wind was toegenomen. Eén van de meeuwen wist dat het een hond was, een beestje dat mensen vergezelde, maar veel interesseerde het hem niet. Het had toch geen eten bij zich. De hond was blijven zitten en liet zijn staart op en neer gaan. Raar beest. Zijn vriend vloog op toen hij het gevaarte van de mens op hen zag afkomen en de andere drie vrienden volgden al snel.

'Richard, stom beest. Wat is er?' De man had de woorden nog niet uitgesproken of hij zag de jonge vrouw op het strand liggen. Er was al veel zand over haar heen gewaaid en vluchtig voelde hij of ze nog leefde. Lichte hartslag en ze ademde nog. Even keek hij om zich heen, maar hij zag niemand anders en besloot haar mee te nemen. Ze kwam hem bekend voor, maar hij had besloten dat hij niemand meer wilde herkennen en dus had zijn geheugen aan dat verzoek meegewerkt. Onbewust haalde hij het bruine haar uit haar gezicht en net zoals zijn hond, wilde ook zijn geheugen vandaag niet meewerken. In een flits herinnerde hij zich heel veel weer en zuchtte hij diep. Heel diep.

'Niet nu.'

Het stormde die avond weer. Heel heftig. Niet zomaar een klein beetje, zoals het dat had gedaan in de avonden daarvoor, maar het was heftiger dan voorheen. Hij had haar op zijn bed gelegd en haar wonden, die ze opgelopen had door het liggen op het strand, verzorgd. Hij was het nog bij lange na niet verleerd.

De stagiaire begon het nu wel eng te vinden in de vuurtoren en hij wist niet of hij nu bang moest zijn of niet. Volgens zijn baas zou het allemaal wel meevallen, hoewel code rood was uitgesproken. Niemand mocht nu nog het water op. Zelfs de reddingsbrigade niet. Dan niet.

Hij keek de jonge vrouw aan. Hij herkende haar nu duidelijk. Ze hadden samen toch veel meegemaakt en hij was bang dat ze daarvoor was gekomen. Misschien om te vragen wat er nu precies aan de hand was, of om hem ervan te verzekeren dat het niet zo slecht was daarbuiten als hij dacht. Hij wilde het gewoon niet geloven. Hij had geen zin om zijn mooie wereld om te gooien, omdat iemand had bedacht dat ze hem kon bezoeken. Aan de andere kant, bedacht hij terwijl hij zijn hond wat te eten gaf, kon het ook puur toeval zijn. Misschien was ze verdwaald, had ze naar het hippe tovenaars uitgaansplaatsje, enkele kilometers verderop, willen gaan. Wie weet. Hij wist het in ieder geval niet. Hij vroeg zich daarbij af of hij het wel wilde weten! Misschien helemaal niet. Misschien bracht hij haar, als ze het wat minder koud had, gewoon naar het ziekenhuis. Of naar de vuurtoren. Dat idee werd echter hevig verstoord door de wind die door alle kieren en hoeken van zijn onderkomen gierde en piepende geluiden achterliet waar Richard nog van schrok. Terwijl Richard bijna nooit ergens van schrok.

Het stormde niet alleen buiten, die avond, het stormde ook binnen. In zijn veilige onderkomen. Ze was namelijk wakker geworden en ze had om water gevraagd. Er had iemand anders dan hemzelf gesproken in dat huisje. Dat huisje van hout, dat soms zo onstabiel leek, terwijl hij nog nooit ergens beter had gewoond. Zijn huis, zijn harmonie. Het was verstoord. Het kon niet meer slechter. Eigenlijk had hij het kunnen verwachten, maar ergens in zijn lichaam had hij het niet over zijn kille hart verkregen om haar te laten liggen. Ze was veranderd. Ze was geen bloemetje meer. Dat had ze toen al aan zich gehad. Ze was een storm. Een storm zonder donder en bliksem, zoals haar vrienden, nee een stille storm. Die alles kon verwoesten op haar weg. Terwijl hun wegen zich nooit hadden gekruist. Op nu na.

Hij nam in zijn kleine keuken een glas water en gaf deze aan haar, terwijl ze haar ogen nog niet had open gedaan. En dat was maar goed ook, want Severus Sneep wenste niet herkend te worden. Nog niet.


	3. Wanneer het verleden je heden wordt

_**Wanneer het verleden je heden wordt.**_

_Terwijl je huisdieren nooit meer zullen wegvliegen._

'Bedankt.' Haar stem klonk schor en Severus keek naar de vrouw voor hem.

'Welkom.' Het woord was zowel een 'alsjeblieft' als een welkomstgroet en de vrouw knikte. Hij wist dat het nu bij haar zou doordringen wie hij was. Ze zou zijn wereld verpesten en hij zou nooit meer in rust kunnen leven. Hij was er net een beetje aan gewend.

'Sorry dat ik alles verpest,' na een paar slokken thee klonk haar stem al een stuk beter en ze glimlachte voorzichtig, 'Bedankt voor de verzorging.'

'Geen probleem.'

'Ik zal zorgen dat ik zo snel mogelijk weg ben.'

Severus bekeek de vrouw nu indringend en hij vroeg zich af of hij haar gedachten nu wel zou willen lezen. Waarschijnlijk niet. Hij wilde ook dat ze weg zou gaan, maar besloot uit gastvrijheid niets te zeggen.

De meeuwen buiten waren geschrokken van het weer en waren in de buurt van de hut blijven cirkelen. Hopende dat ze daar wel iets van voedsel zouden vinden. Hopelijk kwamen ze dat viervoetige beest niet meer tegen, die vonden ze maar raar. De meeuwen waren nu gaan zitten en keken naar de zee, de vorige dag hadden ze al nauwelijks voedsel binnen gehaald en nu waren ze bang dat hun vrouwen boos zouden worden. Hopelijk niet.

Severus bekeek de vrouw op zijn bed en besloot dat ze zeer zeker ouder was geworden, maar ondertussen ook nog veel mooier. Hoewel verschillende gelegenheden zijn tol bij haar hadden geëist. Waarom was ze hier? Het was een vraag die op zijn lippen brandde, maar hij durfde hem niet te stellen. Wat als ze het hem niet aanging of hij haar zou afschrikken, dat wilde hij absoluut niet. Ze moest hem kunnen vertrouwen, dat in ieder geval.

Hij hoorde de meeuwen boven zijn huis cirkelen en opeens vroeg hij zich af, wat die beestjes zouden denken. Zouden ze ook zorgen hebben of juist helemaal niet. Waarschijnlijk niet, aangezien het maar meeuwen waren. Toch?

Severus besloot Richard nogmaals uit te laten en hij dekte de vrouw met een deken toe waarna hij met een hoofd vol vragen de deur uitstapte, het strand op. Eenmaal op het hardere gedeelte van het strand, daar waar de zee het zand raakt, werd hij rustig. Eenmaal daar kon hij zijn gedachten goed ordenen en kon hij bedenken welke keuze hij zou gaan maken. Zou hij met haar spreken voordat ze ging? Zou hij haar vragen waarom ze hier was? Of ze nog wist waarom ze hier verzeild was geraakt? Zou hij aangeven dat hij altijd meer voor haar had gevoeld dan dat zij wist? Zou hij of zou hij niet? Zou hij Severus Sneep zijn, of Samuel Sneep; de arme sloeber die op het strand woonde.

Een eenzame meeuw, zonder eten of enige kans op het vinden van voedsel, vloog langs de eenzame man, die daar helemaal alleen op het strand liep en hij lachte terwijl hij langs de man vloog, omdat hij het een aardige man vond. Zomaar, gewoon.

Severus keek op naar de eenzame meeuw en glimlachte naar de meeuw. De zwarte avond was gevallen en het geruis van de zee was het enige geluid dat hij hoorde. De vuurtoren liet om de zoveel tijd zijn licht over de zee glijden en Severus besloot om uit zijn schijnwerper te blijven. Richard rende voor hem uit en hij bedacht zich dat hij niet meer alleen hoefde te blijven. Niet zoals de eenzame meeuw, die nu op een golfbreker was gaan zitten. Hij zou samen met haar door kunnen gaan of in ieder geval door haar terug kunnen keren. Plots bleef hij staan en weer stond hij in één lijn met de meeuw. Zou hij dat willen? Zou dat niet enorm angstig zijn?

De twijfel was er zeker. Zou hij nog gelukkig kunnen zijn in die wereld? Hij draaide zich weer om naar de zee en luisterde naar diens advies. Misschien was hij al te lang alleen.

Nadat hij was teruggekeerd, de wind zijn haar door elkaar had gegooid en Richard was uitgelaten, stond ze al in de deuropening. Met een glimlach.

'Ik weet waarom je hier bent,' zijn stem was zacht en ze glimlachte nogmaals.

'Het is jouw beslissing, Severus.'

'Dat weet ik,' hij keek haar nu recht in haar ogen aan, 'Dat weet ik Hermelien en voor het eerst in een lange tijd, waag ik het er eens op.'

Haar glimlach veranderde in een grote lach en hij wist dat zijn lot weer opgetekend stond, maar deze keer was het tenminste positief. Nu wel. Hij keek op naar de eenzame meeuw die langs hem vloog en zwaaide naar hem.


End file.
